


The Navy Never Trained Me For This ...

by kateyes085



Series: Of SEALs and Sea Turtles [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Insecurity, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings?  Steve was going to go look for a shark tank to throw himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Navy Never Trained Me For This ...

**Author's Note:**

> In case you forgot about Molly ...
> 
> Molly O'shaugnessy is a 24-year-old biophysicist working on her doctorate in marine biology. She has moved to Hawaii from Chicago to research for her degree. She has long, reddish brown wavy hair with dark eyes, is small in stature, 4'11".
> 
> Oh and there are popup visuals ... I like them so you guys get to see what I'm seeing in my head ... oh that's a scary thought.
> 
> Enjoy!

~*~

Molly is finishing up packing her overnight bag when she hears scuffling at the front door. She runs over and opens the door to see a brunette woman in camouflage attire juggling a duffle bag. "Catherine?" she asks opening the door to let her in.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry I was looking for Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett?" she asks in confusion looking at the door and around to the driveway at the retreating cab.

"I'm sorry he's still finishing up at headquarters. Why don't you come in? I'm almost done getting my things together, and then I'll be out of your hair," she smiles.

She shows Catherine to Steve's room, "Why don't you get yourself settled and freshened up. I'm just about ready to head out. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she tells Catherine offering her hand which Catherine shakes still confused. Molly runs back to her room, grabs her overnight bag, laptop case and her keys before she heads out to her car and leaves.

~*~

Molly vaguely hears the click of a gun being cocked and a very unmanly squeal before she falls off the couch in Max's apartment with a yelp flailing her arms and legs. She sits up sleep tussled and indigently pushes her hair out of her face and rights her glasses. Steve is pointing a gun at Max's nose who is blanching and terrified. Danny is standing rolling his eyes in exasperation with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. "Steven? Why are you pointing a gun at Maxwell?" Molly asks.

"I came home and you were gone. I've spent the better part of the night tracking you down to find you here. Why the hell are you and Max asleep on his couch … _cuddling_ ," he finishes sourly.

"Unbelievable," Danny mutters in exasperation pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

Molly gets up and straightens her sleep clothes before she wanders off to the back corridor and into what looks like a bathroom yawning, "We fell asleep watching television," she explains closing the door and they hear water running.

Steve stands rigidly pointing his firearm at Max's nose and Danny groans, "Put that thing away. He's not a threat. Stand down and all that Army jargon crap."

"N A V Y," Steve hisses, "and _now_ is not the time Danno."

"C-C-Commander," Max gulps in fear, "I-I-I can assure you …"

Molly pokes her head out of the bathroom. Her clothes are changed, face washed and her hair is combed out and in a ponytail, "Did you enjoy your visit with Catherine?" she asks cheerfully, until she sees Steve is still pointing a gun at Max's nose, "Honestly Steven, put that thing away," she mutters before she returns back to the bathroom collecting the rest of her things. She returns and glares up at him with her hand gently pressing his forearm, "I have made every effort to be accommodating when your friend came into town, now could you please respond in kind?"

Steve uncocks and holsters his sidearm, glaring menacingly. "Oh! You do it when she asks you to, but when I, you're partner, asks you to I'm ignored," Danny snaps indignantly with flapping his hand indignantly.

Molly nods and readjusts her overnight bag, walks around to kiss Max on the cheek, "I know you have to work this weekend but we'll go for lunch on Monday okay?" She walks past Steve and Danny and opens Max's front door, "Who wants pancakes? I'm buying."

~*~

It had been bothering Steve incessantly, but he had no way of finding out other than to just flat out ask her. He was supposed to cook dinner for her tonight and he was going to ask her then. He was in the middle of cooking when he got the call about the break in their latest gun running case.

Tired, pissed and extremely frustrated, Steve marches into headquarters and calls the house only to get the answering machine. He swears and slams the phone down. Stalking into the break room to get a drink, he sees Molly setting out the food he had started cooking for her. "Molly?" he skids to a halt.

She startles and then smiles up at him, "Well there is no point in letting this go to waste now is there?"

"Oh cool, brah! I'm starvin'," Kono informs everyone when she grabs a paper plate as she helps herself. Chin smiles warmly as he joins them and digs in also.

Danny brings up the rear and catches Steve's horrified look on his face and then the others, "Hey? I thought you were making the chicken Marsala for Molly tonight?" digging out a piece of chicken with his fingers while he tries to get a plate to serve himself.

"I was," he hisses darkly.

Molly blinks at Steve's odd behavior. "Don't be silly Steven. There is plenty for everyone. Excuse me, I need to get something out of the car," she says as she turns to leave.

Steve follows her out into the hallway and stops her, "Molly, have you ever been with a man before?" Steve demands in blunt exasperation.

"Uh," Molly stutters and laughs nervously at his odd question, "Well of course … um, let's see ... there's been Chin …" she lists off.

"What!" Steve yells.

"Uh, Danny …" she continues biting her lip in concentration.

"Huh?" he blinks incredulously.

"Oh," she snorts, "Well, of course you … and, oh yes, and Maxwell," she finishes with a nod.

"Sexually involved," he tries again more bluntly.

Molly's brows knit in confusion, "Why would I be sexually involved with Maxwell? I mean he is a uniquely, eclectic person with a truly amazing mind and he is a very exceptional person, but no, I cannot say that I am sexually attracted to Maxwell, though I am sure he will make someone very happy one …"

Steve sighs heavily and tries again, "No. Have you been with someone before?"

Molly bites her lip as she watches him warily, "We've just covered this Steven. Are you alright? Daniel did he hit his head earlier?" watching him with concern while she tries to make sure his eyes are not dilated.

"Will you just …" Steve snaps.

"Steven, I'm sorry, but you're just not making any sense …" she tries to placate him.

Danny is standing in the doorway watching the two of them bicker as he shovels more food in his mouth. "Molly, sweetheart, he wants to know if you've ever been with a man before sexually, or at least that is what he's trying to ask you, and failing miserably, I might add," Steve glares at him over his shoulder, "What?" Danny scoffs ignoring Steve's pissed off look as he keeps eating, "He wants to know if you're a virgin."

Molly blushes darkly, opens and closes her mouth as she looks back and forth between the two of them before she squeaks and runs off.

"Now look at what you did," Danny snaps at Steve who was starting to go after Molly.

"What I did?" Steve growls over his shoulder, "You shot off your big mouth. What the fuck Danny? I never shoulda told you. Jesus! And chew with your mouth closed. Molly!" he yells running after her.

Steve runs down the stairs and finally reaches Molly in the parking lot. He grabs her arm and pulls her back to try and explain but she yanks her arm away from him and continues walking briskly to her car, "Molly … Molly, would you just … Ow!" he yelps when she turns and kicks him in the shin. "What the hell was that for!" he yells.

Molly is furious. Her glare is scathing and full of hurt over the rims of her glasses. Her fists are balled tightly at her side when she growls acidly through her teeth. Helplessly she cries, "You embarrassed me Steven!" before she turn and runs back to her car, starts and speeds off into the night leaving a confused Lieutenant Commander staring after her.

~*~

Steve slept awfully that night and got up early for an extra long run and swim before facing the day. When he comes home, he finds Molly curled up under the hood of his father's Mercury. She has on overall shorts, a baggy T-Shirt and black Converse sneakers, and her hair is up with a pink bandana wrapped around her head. She is covered in dirt and grease smudges. Steve can see her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she diligently works and does not hear him approach. "What're you doing?" He asks a little harsher than he intends.

Molly jumps in surprise and turns startled eyes on him. "I'm working on your carburetor," she explains turning back to her work.

"You know how to work on cars?" Steve asks dubiously.

She nods in response. "My grandfather taught me. He had a Mercury Marquis too. Each summer he would buy a junk heap, and we would spend the summer refurbishing it," she says wistfully staring out ahead. "I didn’t know it at the time, but each one we finished, he would sell and the money was put in a trust fund for me for school. I … I found out after they passed away," she explains. She bites her lip sharply, "… he was my best friend … my, my only friend really".

She puts the carburetor down and futilely wipes off her hands before she jumps down and faces Steve. "Will you be home for dinner?" she asks. "I would like to make you dinner to apologize for my behavior last night. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry." She looks up at him nervously biting her lip.

He mutely nods to her and she looks down at her feet, shuffling them uncertainly, "Well … alright then," she says and bolts towards the safety of her room.

"That went … well?" Steve mutters to himself before he heads to his room and gets ready to start his day.

~*~

Steve came home from headquarters to a four-course dinner and three desserts. He snickers as he snatches a plum tomato from the dinner salad. Molly laughs and slaps his hand away. "So, I take it you're nervous?" Molly only blushes and finishes preparing their plates. She sets them down on the kitchen table and ushers him to his seat. "I have news," she begins. "I've found an apartment," she tells him proudly, until she looks up to see his crestfallen face.

Steve swallows the bite of tuna steak he had taken dryly, "You're leaving?"

Molly swallows heavily, "It is close to the university and the head of the biology department has offered me an internship with the marine division. It will be a great opportunity to assist in my doctoral thesis," she explains excitedly.

"That's, that's great Molly," Steve replies tightly with a strained smile.

"I mean it's not as if we won't see each other any more, right?" she says nervously. "The school is not far from headquarters and …" she fizzles at the look on Steve's face.

"I'm really happy for you Molly," Steve says with a sad smile. He reaches over and squeezes her hand that is on the table. Neither one of them mention the tremble Steve feels. He stands and clears his dish away. "I have some work to do in my office," he tells her and walks out of the kitchen.

~*~

Max's birthday party themed bash was "swinging along". Everyone was in a period dress for the 1940s from sailor uniforms to woolen suits and fedoras. The women were in linen and lace with red lipstick and nails with updos, peek-a-boo bangs and victory roll hairstyles.

Steve walks into the hall that was rented out in a traditional sailor's uniform with Danny parading in a period suit and fedora. They look the part. "I don’t know where Max comes up with these ideas," Danny mutters taking in everything, noticing Kono in a red "Honey Swing" [dress](http://www.bluevelvetvintage.com/Trashy-Diva-Red-1950s-Inspired-Honey-Swing-Dress.html) and her dark hair swept up in a victory roll hairstyle as she laughs with Chin who is dressed in a white commander's uniform. Danny drags his thumb across his bottom lip eyeing Kono, "I'm just gonna … yeah," he mutters.

Steve laughs at Danny's retreating back until he sees Molly. She is standing up on stage [singing](http://pl.st/s/937190673) next to the piano Max playing at. Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat. She was wearing a chocolate cut [gown](http://www.vintageous.com/v2238.htm) and her dark hair was styled in a sultry arrangement of peek-a-boo bangs with a red hibiscus over her left ear. She and Kono had gotten ready for the party at Kono's house, so Steve had not seen her beforehand. It took him several minutes to realize, she was not wearing her glasses. Her dark eyes seemed to twinkle mischievously at Max while she sang to him under the Chinese lantern light. Before he knows it, he is standing before her holding out his hand to her. She has finished singing and is placing the microphone on top of the piano. She smiles shyly and lets him lead her to the stairs to walk down. "Would you like to dance?" he asks for lack of anything better to say now that she is in front of him.

She smiles and says, "I would love to, but I don’t really know how and I'm more afraid of these [shoes](http://www.polyvore.com/black_bettie_shoes_pin_up/thing?id=40113129) than anything," she explains lifting her dress to reveal her black strapped high heel shoes. "I don’t want to step on your toes or more likely fall over," she explains with a nervous giggle.

Steve swallows a groan and says huskily, "I'd catch you," then blushes realizing how cheesy his response was.

Molly was oblivious to his awkwardness and smiles shyly up at him, "I know you would Steven," holding out her hands for him. Slowly they dance to the music playing over the loudspeaker.

"So, you're taken huh?" Steve asks thumbing the hibiscus over her left ear.

Molly blushes scarlet but boldly asks, "I don’t know Steven, am I?" looking up at him through her dark lashes. Steve stiffens and lets go of Molly before he turns and walks away quickly through the crowd. "Blast it!" Molly mumbles to herself as she quickly and awkwardly tries to navigate the crowd following Steve outside.

He is standing on the deck taking in the evening air and watching the horizon. "Steven? I – I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I just … you kissed me and … and then …."

"You're moving out," he says flatly.

She places her hand on his forearm that is gripping the railing. "My, my feelings for you have not changed Steven," she tries to explain.

"Then why are you leaving?" he stares down at her in confusion. "It's probably for the best. I, I can't give you what you need. Maybe you would be better off with Max," he finishes.

"Max?" Molly questions with her brow crinkled in confusion. "Why would I be better off with Maxwell? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"You have more in common with him. He would be better … for you," he tells her stiffly.

Molly closes her eyes and squeezes his arm, "Steven you aren’t making any sense again. I'm trying to follow what you're telling me but you are so confusing. I love Max, yes," Steve stiffens at her admission, "but I'm in love with you. Max is a very dear and special friend. You better than anyone knows that I don’t have many and even less who can relate to me. Besides, he … he doesn’t make me feel … like, like I do when I'm with you," she finishes quietly.

Steve reaches over, fingers the hibiscus, and trails his thumb down her cheek, "you really do look beautiful tonight," he murmurs.

Molly blushes scarlet in response, "Well, I don’t know about …" Steve swallows her mumble when he crushes his lips to hers; harsh, desperate and quick.

He squeezes her shoulders tightly and pushes her away, "I can't do this…" he mutters and walks swiftly away down the stairwell on the side to the parking lot.

~*~

Molly slammed her hand down on Steve's desk. He looks up to see his house key laying there. "Since you have been avoiding me for the last two weeks, I thought I would return your house key. I will make sure I lock the door when I leave later this afternoon," Molly says coldly before she turns and marches to the door. With her hand stilled on the knob, she slouches, bites her lip and quickly walks back over to his side. She kisses his cheek near his ear, "I can never thank you enough for all that you have done for me. I have left all of my contact information on a card on the fridge so you can find me when you decide on whatever it is you seem to be struggling with." she cards her fingers through his hair and he leans into the caress. "Honestly Steven, I'm moving across town, I'm not leaving the planet," she says before she turns and leaves his office.

Steve reaches of the key and turns it back and forth in his hand. Danny appears in his doorway, "She's right you now." Steve scowls at him. "Don’t tell me this is the 'she's better off without me' speech again," Danny mocks.

"Well she is. Her and Max get along a lot better. She'll see that …" Steve pushes.

"Max? What the hell's Max got to do with it? You're scared. The big, bad SuperSEAL is terrified of a little girl who is head over heels in love with him. What is wrong with you man? Seriously, I wanna know," Danny demands.

"I don’t know how to do this!" Steve roars. "You! You have all these words … you know everything that's right to say every God Damned time and me … I can't," Steve is pacing back and forth behind his desk. "I mean I never … there was never … I have no problem getting them into my bed, but the after??? I just … I don’t have it in me. She needs someone that can treat her the way she deserves. I'm … I feel … Jesus," he yells ripping his hand through his hair.

"Do you want to be with her?" Danny asks him.

"What?" Steve slumps.

"Do you want to be with her Steven? It's a simple question," Danny repeats folding his arms across his chest.

"I …" Steve stutters.

Danny throws his keys to the Camaro to Steve, "Well you better figure it out on your way." Steve stares blankly at the keys he just caught midair then back up at Danny. "Go! Do you need me to draw you a map back to your house?" Steve shakes his head and then runs off towards the elevator.

"Goof," Danny mutters with a shake of his head.

Max stops Steve in the lobby, "Commander, can I speak to you for a minute, please?"

"Now is not the time Max, I've gotta …" Steve tries to brush past him.

Max steps in front of him, stopping him short. "I'm afraid I must insist." Steve huffs in annoyance and waits, glaring harshly down at Max. "I understand you believe that I am pursuing Ms. O'shaugnessy? I have to inform you that you are incorrect. I am currently seeking the affections of Agent Weston from Homeland Security," he smiles.

"The blonde? From your party?" Steve asks. Max nods agreement. Steve slaps him on the back as he runs past and shouts over his shoulder, "Good luck with that Max."

~*~

Molly is balancing the last box on her hip when she opens the door. Steve is standing on the other side reaching for the knob. "I don’t want you to move," he blurts out grabbing her box and putting it down on the floor near the door as he pushes her back into the living room.

Molly sighs, "Steven I think it's best …"

"Well I don’t. I … listen I don’t know how to do … this …" he mumbles waving his hand between the two of them.

She crosses her arms across her chest and glares at him over her glasses, "And you think I do? I have no idea what it takes to have a successful relationship. I mean at least you've … you …" she huffs angrily stomping her foot and throwing her clenched fists down beside her, "I am well aware of the nature of your relationship with Lieutenant Rollins," she mumbles two sets of color making her cheeks glow.

Steve blinks, "Do you think … when she was here ...?"

"Well didn’t you," Molly demands.

Steve laughs and Molly scowls harder. She was trying not to be jealous, but. "We had dinner and talked. Yes she slept in my bed but I was out looking for where you had gotten yourself to that night. She and I … we're not like that … now. I was furious you were with Max. You always seem so … comfortable with him," Steve spits acidly.

"But we're just friends," Molly snaps angrily. "I keep telling you that. I do not understand where this jealousy comes from."

"I know that now," he snaps. "Max … he, uh, confronted me before I came here and told me about Agent Weston."

Molly smiles, "I've been encouraging him. I think it will be good for him, and she seems amenable to his advances."

"Molly, I don’t want to talk about Max and Agent Weston," Steve tells her as he advances on her.

Molly walks backwards and swallows around the lump in her throat, "What do you want to talk about Steven?" she asks nervously pushing up her glasses to see him.

"About you not leaving me," he says darkly as he swoops down and hungrily devours her soft lips.

Molly pushes weakly against his chest and he pulls back, "Steven," she breathes shakily touching her tingling lips. The world suddenly turns itself upside down and she yelps, "Steven!" He lightly slaps her butt from where he has thrown her over his shoulder and starts marching towards the stairs. "Shouldn’t we talk about this?" she whimpers. "I'm fairly certain there needs to be discussions and planning of some kind or at least, oof!"

"I'm done talking," he says dropping her unceremoniously onto his bed. Leaning over her and attacking the soft, scented skin of her neck, moaning at the deliciousness of it. He can feel her fingers in his hair, short nails scoring his scalp urgently arching up towards him with a whimper.

He palms her breast and nibbles around to the other side where he sucks at the junction of her shoulder and neck. "Tests!" she yelps nervously.

"Huh?" he pulls back to look at Molly in confusion. Her glasses are smudged and askew; she is breathing heavily with a faint blush. He pulls off her glasses and tosses them to the nightstand, which they land on perfectly, of course. He smirks and turns his attention back to Molly.

She is nervously biting her lip and fidgeting with a button of his over shirt. "Shouldn’t there be … testing done."

He blinks and finally realizes what she's asking. "Oh … I have my naval physical every six months. I was clean last time and there's been no one since."

"Really?" she scrunches up her freckled nose at him questioning. He resumes kissing down her chest and working up her baggy T-Shirt in the process; soft, delicately scented skin. He just wanted to smother himself in it. Molly is fingering some wayward waves, "Danny says they used to call you Smooth Dog," she asks absently.

Steve groans in defeat muffling it in her stomach. He looks up at her through thick eyelashes, "Please, please, don’t ever mention Danno when I'm trying to make love to you … God! I might have to start over again."

Molly smiles shyly, "Is that what you're doing Steven?"

"Yes. Now, please, I'm busy here," he mumbles resuming his kisses to her belly and nibbling at her bellybutton that made her giggle. He unfastens her jeans and kisses her just above her pink cotton panties when she yells with a jerk of her hips, "Contra … Contraceptives!"

Steve grunts darkly. Molly's hips jerk instinctively in response as the warmth of his deep sign bleeds through the thin cotton shield of her panties. Steve leans up from where he is on the floor between Molly's spread legs and rests his head on his bent elbow, "Jesus Christ, what now?" he growls darkly.

She glares as menacing as she can in her current position, "Contraceptives," she replies not the least bit intimidated.

"Oh," he mumbles. "I've got condoms in the nightstand," he leans back to finish pulling down her jeans. Molly tenses. He looks up at her uncertainly thinking she is changing her mind. She is biting her lip, blushing a deeper scarlet and her face is scrunched in deep thought.

"Molly?" he asks with concern.

She is fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and mumbles, "I'm allergic to latex."

Steve flops in defeat next to her on the bed with an exaggerated groan, squeezing his painfully hard cock through his cargo pants seeking some relief. "Well shit," he mutters.

~*~


End file.
